everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
The Moon and the Sleeper
Summary: Tensions rise as Serenity pushes herself harder in her training...and Skylark can't help but notice. Note: There are dark themes and mentions in this one. Viewer discretion is advised (We open up on an exhausted Serenity Mania, stumbling down the hall for training. Suddenly, a light turns on, and Serenity yelps and looks to her side.) (Leaning against the wall is a pale young man with fluffy platinum blonde hair, tired gray eyes, and floaty clothes—Skylark Elisian, the future Endymion.) Sereniy Mania: Ugh. What do you want? Skylark Elisian: Um...I was worried. Serenity Mania: Worried? About what? Skylark Elisian: You. I couldn't help but...notice you look exhausted. And pale, and...sickly. I...think it's all the training you keep doing. Serenity Mania: What? Skylark Elisian: I mean, you looked pretty...pretty bad-off before, and I'm sorry if that's an insult...but you've gotten worse since you started training. (He reaches out and puts a hand on Serenity's shoulder.) Skylark Elisian: How about...skip the training tonight? Take care of yourself? Ask for sick leave? Because take it from me—sleep is important. (Serenity angrily slaps his hand off.) Serenity Mania: I'm fine. And besides, why would I listen to you? You're just trying to get in my pants again. Skylark Elisian: W-wait— (Serenity continues to walk down to the VR room. Skylark takes a few steps towards her, then hesitates. He looks at the ground.) Skylark Elisian: If you were me...you would've done the exact same thing...but it'd be okay, wouldn't it? Because you were doing it to your father. (Beat. Serenity grabs Skylark by the neck and smashed him against the wall. Tears begin to stream down her face.) Serenity Mania: 'SHE FORCED ME TO! AND THEY DON'T GIVE BREAKS TO YOU WHEN YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF 24 SIBLINGS! '(She lets him go and goes back to training.) Skylark Elisian: '''Why are you avoiding sleep so much recently?! '''Serenity Mania: '''The things I saw...and still see in my dreams...I don't want to remember... '''Skylark Elisian: But...sleep is good for you. If you don't get enough...you could hallucinate. And...if you forget...you can't heal, right? You're supposed to be a medic. Serenity Mania: Uuuuuuugh. Just go away, I'm not in the mood. Skylark Elisian: ...fine. I will. (He leaves, and Serenity is left to tiredly stumble down the hall. As she stumbles she begins to mumble to herself and she grips her head in pain.) Serenity Mania: No...please...stop....STOP! (She begins to hear a haunting disembodied female voice, one that she doesn't want to remember. That of Selene.) Selene: Don't you love it, Serenity? Serenity Mania: You're sick! He's asleep! Wait...why am I remembering this?.... (She stumbles to the floor.) Selene: But it's being sick like this that produced you. Serenity Mania: Don't remind me! (Skylark pauses, and turns around.) Serenity Mania: Why did you do to us?! To him?! Selene: *sigh* Is it just your nature to put yourself first? Do this for your mother's entertainment. It's the least you could do for her. Serenity Mania: *eyes widen* Huh? No... Selene: I have a chariot to pull every night, Serenity. I'm tired. I can't put up with fifty kids on top of that. Serenity Mania: This isn't how it happened...you never said anuthing to me other than to do those things....you never... Selene: Is something wrong? Why do you look so awful? Oh, wait, don't tell me—you've been taking care of all your younger siblings again, haven't you? Really, sweetheart, your older siblings can handle that. You need to relax. Serenity Mania: Well you were never here....they didn't care.... Selene: Serenity. I want you to, for once in your life, look at the situation from the perspective of the other person. I've got a job to do and you should do something for me, your mother. Serenity Mania: *eyes squeeze shut* This isn't how I remebered it... What's wromg with me...I didn't want to remember you...I don't want to remember any of this i- (Her eyelids droop, and she slumps against the wall, having passed out. Skylark is standing above her.) Skylark Elisian: ...this feels oddly ironic. (He picks her up and carries her off. Cut to later that night. Skylark is in his room and on the phone with Mercy.) Skylark Elisian: ...so I brought her to the infirmary, and she's probably...spending the night there. Now, she hates my guts, so...could you maybe spend the night with her? Just to...make sure she's okay? Mercy Redemption: Sure, I can do that. Skylark Elisian: *smiles* That's good... Mercy, can people remember things wrong or not remember things? Mercy Redemption: Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Why do you ask? Skylark Elisian: I think...Serenity's spent so much time repressing the past...that she can't remember what it was actually like. Like she doesn't want to remember or something. Mercy Redemption: Huh. Usually it's the result of trauma. I'll be sure to talk with her about it when she wakes up. Skylark Elisian: That's also good. Night, Mercy. Mercy Redemption: Night. (She hangs up. Skylark lies on his bed and smiles again before instantly falling asleep. Cut to the infirmary, Mercy is trying to sleep but Serenity keeps on tossing and turning.) Serenity Mania: Leave me alone....I told you I'm fine....Don't make me do it again......You were never here....they were never here....I had to...I helps me forget..... (Her eyes flash open and she screams.) Serenity Mania: DON'T TOUCH HIM! Huh? Where am I? Mercy?.... Mercy Redemption: It's okay...you're in the infirmary. Skylark brought you here when you passed out. He said that you've been repressing your past to the point where you couldn't remember things clearly. All of that training anf lack of sleep was so you wouldn't remember isn't it? Serenity Mania: Yeah...That's why I kept on taking care of my siblings, it was the only thing that made me forget....the things I saw...the things she did....And lately I've been having nightmares of the things I didn't want to remember. So I refused to sleep Mercy Redemption: Serenity, you have to stop. It's not healthy. (She uses her astral projection abilities to go inside Serenity's mind. Serenity's inner self looked emaciated and weak.) Mercy Redemption: Serenity, I'm here. Don't fight it. Let it flow... (Serenity's inner self takes a deep breath and the whole screen is washed in bright light. It fades and a key appears along with a door. Mercy takes the key and approaches the door. Serenity's inner self grabs her arm.) Inner Serenity: They're too painful...I don't want...but I need to... Mercy Redemption: It's alright. I'm here. (She pushes the key into the door and twists it. The screen is washed in white lught again and Mercy removes herself from Serenity's mind. Serenity has tears streaming down her face.) Serenity Mania: I...I remember it all now. Those memories are corrected now....it's all the things that I never wanted to ever think about ever again... Mercy Redemption: It's better to talk about it. It helps with recovery. Serenity Mania: Alright....most memories I had before were just of me taking care of my siblings. I needed to forget the times I've seen her do those things to my father, when she made me do those things to him. My older siblings didn't help much. They basically ignored me and the younger ones so what choice did I have? They didn't want us. She wasn't home alot and I understand she has her job but she practically left us alone by ourselves. She said to look at someone's perspective for a change and not to put myself first it was expert manipulation for me to do such things for her amusement. She made me do things to my father that were so unspeakable and even tried to get one of my younger siblings involved....I...I wanted to forget it all. I wanted to forget being unwanted, I wanted to forget the loneliness and neglect. I wanted to forget how sick and depraved she was. I...wanted to forget everything.....I don't know why I was the one that she had to show these things to. Probably because she just wanted an heir who was so broken down that she'd do anything.....That's why I felt like it was better to not remember at all or at least only remember tiny bits even if they become twisted it was better than the real thing.... (Serenity breaks down and cries. Mercy comforts her crying friend and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes